10 Prompts
by KanaShinichiro
Summary: 10 prompts, 10 short fics, all each 350 words or under ranging from comedy to angst. Hinted pairings though I don't plan on doing anything NC-17/R-18...maybe. Contains mostly fluffy things.
1. Wait

Prompt 1: Wait

Word Count: 219

* * *

England stared at the water as he stood on the rickety boards of wood that was a shipping dock, his eyes tiredly mirroring the orange sky as the sun set. He had decided to sneak out and take a walk from his responsibilities.

After 41 hours of doing nothing but working, it wouldn't hurt to relax a little, right? Instead of sleeping (like a sane person), he had decided to calm himself by visiting his old friend, the Atlantic Ocean. The water spread out in all directions before him, the tides coming and going as if in rhythm. It was far too big and cold to swim across, he thought. In the distance, England could hear a few horns as ships arrived and started to leave.

The last thing he wanted to do was ride a boat. Boats made England revert back into his pirate days and prompt the crew to bomb other ships nearby. Also if word ever got out that he was going to travel, France would have wanted to tag along for the sole purpose of meeting girls. Plus, he had more work (the very thought of the massive amount papers he would have to read and revise and approve and deny made his stomach churn) to do.

Visiting America would have to wait.

Again.

* * *

Haha. Not my best = 7 =;;


	2. Music

Prompt 2: Music

Word Count: 350 (pfft barely passed it)

* * *

Romano finally found him. Spain was lying in the usual spot on the grassy field in his house when he wanted to hide and take a nap or something. Romano had been looking for him for two straight hours, and finally found him in the one place anyone would expect him to be. He mentally kicked himself and made his way over to where the Spain was lying. Romano expected him to be sleeping and had planned an attack, but he was wide awake.

As soon as he saw him, Romano ducked behind a tree (he was embarrassed for the reason that he had just looked for him for two hours and didn't want to look stupid). Slowly, he turned his head so he could make out what Spain was doing from the corner of his eye, relieved that the older nation hadn't seen him. What was he holding? A guitar? Spain hummed a few notes as he tuned it, turning it just the right amount. He strummed it a few times and smiled to himself. Perfect. Without thinking, he started playing a melody and came up with lyrics as he went along:

_Abrir los ojos y ver como yo_

_Puede oir las palabras que estoy cantando?_

_Por favor, escuchen cuidadosamente_

_Estas palabras son mis verdaderos sentimientos_

_Asi que esten conmigo, mi amor..._

Spain chuckled when he ended the all too short song. He stood up and wiped imaginary dust off his knees, picked up the guitar and started walking back when he noticed a certain erogenous zone poking out from behind a tree. Smiling to himself, Spain quietly walked over and swung his head to the other side of the tree with a cheerful, "Hi!~"

Romano jumped, his face flushing red, "What the-- Don't scare me like that, you bastard!!"

Spain giggled and stepped in front of Romano, "What're you doing here, Romanito?" Romano let out a "tch" and walked away quickly from Spain, "N-nothing!!"

* * *

This turned out longer than I thought...Also, please forgive my failSpanish :D


	3. Food

Prompt 3: Food

Word Count: 291

* * *

It was one thing when Belarus asked France for help on how to have her brother love her. It was another thing when he said the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. Now he was stuck with her in his kitchen, her wielding a knife next to him as if baking a cake were a life or death situation to him now.

And it basically was.

"Help me bake a cake," she demanded in a quiet, yet somewhat creepy tone that sent shivers down France's spine.

"O-okay, but we don't need a knife to bake a cake, ma chère," he glanced wearily at the knife as she set it down on the counter.

Belarus stood there staring, as if he were a fairy god-mother that would give her magical cake-baking powers.

France hesitated for a second, took a deep breath and smiled, "Have you ever baked a cake?"

"No."

"Never?"

"Never."

"T-then what kind of cake would you like to bake for your _frere_?"

"A wedding cake."

France stifled a laugh, "Wedding cakes are only for weddings, ma chère."

"Oh," she pouted.

He sighed once more, "Is there any flavor your brother would like?"

Belarus thought for a moment, surveying the kitchen floor.

She looked up at France and asked, "Is there a flavor that is sunny?"

"Sunny?"

"Yes, sunny."

France couldn't help but giggle, "Why, of course! There is a flavor for everything, ma chère!"

Belarus smiled. France paused and did a re-take. Belarus _smiled. _

_....How adorable_, he thought.

* * *

:D

I thought this was cute.


	4. Release

Prompt 4: Release

Word Count: 186

* * *

Prussia had a cyanide pill.

He had dozens. Tens of thousands of them.

His eyes full of angst and impatience as he swallowed one after the other.

The more he took of the pills, the faster his death would arrive.

And he couldn't wait.

He smiled a smile that didn't seem like a smile.

Smirking as if he had finally received what he had longed for.

As the God-forsaken war drew to a close, he swallowed it all, downing them like he did with beer.

The pills didn't kill him.

The bullet of a country he had once known as a comrade did.

Eyes red as the blood that stained his uniform, his hair white as the snow he lay on.

Still holding that narcissistic sneer on his face.

Yet peaceful.

He was released. Released from the great burden laid upon his shoulders.

The great empire that was once him was dead.

And he was happy.

* * *

Boy, am I lame at writing something deep. I know little about Prussia's death because researching it would make me cry :D


	5. Teacher

Prompt 5: Teacher

Word Count: 345

* * *

"Hey, what is that?"

America jumped at the small boy's voice coming from nowhere as he ate a hamburger. Mouthful, he looked at the food in his hand, "This?"

"Yeah, that. What is it?" the little boy sat at the chair across from America. He had thick eyebrows like England.

"You don't know what this is? It's the awesomest thing ever, a hamburger!!"

"A what?"

"You know, a ham-bur-ger!"

"Never heard of it."

America choked and had to punch his chest a couple of times to get the food out of his throat, "Seriously?!"

"Yeah," he eyed at the burger in America's hand, "looks like it's just a sandwich to me."

America regained his composure, "It's not just any sandwich...it's a HAMBURGER!! THE AWESOMEST FOOD IN THE WORLD!!"

He then proceeded to do a hero-burger pose on the table, gaining lots of stares from other students in the cafeteria.

The little boy looked at him wide-eyed as if America were a sparkly superhero, "I wanna try it!!"

America reached into his pocket, magically taking out another burger out of nowhere and handing it to him, "Here!! You'll love it!"

The little boy took it, still with an amazed look on his face, unwrapped it and took a bite, "It's good!"

"Isn't it?!"

"Mm-hm!" the boy cheerfully kept chewing.

America joyously watched him eat and said, "You look familiar. Where are you from?"

"I'm Sealand!"

"Never heard of ya."

"I'm not a country yet," he pouted and wiped crumbs off his face before taking another big bite, "I can be one sooner if someone helped me!! That stupid jerk England doesn't wanna help me."

With tears in his eyes, one thumb up and a grin on his face, America laid a hand on Sealand's shoulder, "Kid, we're gonna get along just fine."

* * *

Edited so many times to make it under 350. Pfft.


	6. Colors

Prompt: Colors

Word Count: 344

* * *

"Ciao, Japan!~" Italy greeted as Japan opened the door to his home and allowed him inside.

"It's been a while, Italy-kun," Japan greeted back with a while.

Italy jumped inside without forgetting to take off his shoes this time. Last time he forgot, ran inside with his shoes on and got scolded by Japan. He always seemed to forget he was in someone else's house. Anyhow, Italy wanted to see his old friend and Japan enjoyed visitors. Italy quickly found his way into Japan's living room and under the kotatsu.

"Ahh, so warm, ve~ It's so cold outside~" he laid his chin on the table. Japan sat down as well.

"Yes, it's snowing so I had the kotatsu warmed up just for you, Italy-kun."

"Ve~!! Thank you, Japan!~"

Japan nodded lightly, opening the packet of small, square papers in different colors sitting on the table. Which caught Italy's attention.

"What're you going to make this time, Japan?~"

"Hm...I was thinking about making cranes."

"Oh!~ Those are fun to make, ve!"

"You can make some as well, if you'd like," Japan handed Italy some papers.

Italy gleefully took some, "I'm helping Japan ve~"

"Yes," Japan started folding too. They covered his floor and table with massive amounts of paper cranes. Italy played with them and Japan peacefully enjoyed his company.

"Ah! I have an idea, ve~!" Italy's face lit up and he sat up straight, grabbing a few cranes and lining them up on the table. Japan watched as the Italian rummaged through his pockets and took out a piece of string. Italy giggled lightly as if he was doing something secretive, stringing the paper cranes together, coordinating the colors.

"Look, look Japan!! It's a rainbow, ve!~" Italy held up the string of paper birds, "Isn't it pretty?~"

Japan sighed contently with a smile on his face.

"Yes. It's beautiful."

* * *

I hope this counts as something colorful xD


	7. Brother

Prompt 7: Brother

Word Count: 264

* * *

He sniffed lightly, rubbing the bottom of his nose with his index finger and impatiently tapping his foot to the beat of that new Super Junior song. Korea had been waiting for almost an hour out in the cold, sitting on a bench outside of China's house. Not that he could complain. He had come at a time when China was extremely busy even though he knew China hated surprise visitors. Still, Korea hadn't seen his _hyung_ since New Year's and decided to stop by and say hello (though, "hello" to him usually meant staying over an entire day and eating all the Chinese food possible).

"_Aigoo_, it's so cold…"he sneezed and quickly wiped his nose with both glove-covered hands. Korea had been refused at the front door by someone living in China's house, saying that he was busy right now and that he'd be let inside later. But how long was later? Korea didn't have enough patience to wait another five hours. He contemplated maybe visiting Japan. Surely he'd welcome Korea into his home, right? …Right? Well, he was bored and didn't really have anything else to do anyway.

When he stood up to leave, Korea heard the door to China's house click open, "Aiyaah, can't you call me before you come over?"

Korea turned around and faced him with a grin, "I thought about it!"

"Then why didn't you?"

He shrugged and jumped into the house.

* * *

_hyung_: means older brother or an older male that you respect (in my head canon, Korea calls China this~)

_aigoo_: a sigh, equivalent of "jeez" or "gosh"

I wrote this during class. I just wanted to write Korean words D:


	8. Notes

Prompt 8: Notes

Word Count: 254

* * *

Seychelles huffed to herself as she sat through another boring World Meeting. The minute she arrived, France and England fought over who she should sit next to this time. France claiming that she should sit next to her precious frere, and for some reason England just didn't like losing to France. Almost every meeting it was like this. After they quieted down, the meeting commenced and America took over the show, excitedly yelling about this and that and the other countries would object and he wouldn't care. There were other things on her mind. Like fishing and eating fish and swimming in the ocean with fish.

'It's not like they're gonna give me some important thing to do anyway', she thought.

England had started fighting at America again, saying his stupid plan to create an underwater city was crazy (Seychelles begged to differ, though). Suddenly, Seychelles felt a slight nudge at her arm. She turned her head to look at who it was; Prussia. How'd he get in England's seat so quickly?

He passed a small piece of paper to her. She glanced at what it was; a ridiculous doodle of England with thicker eyebrows than he already had. She giggled lightly and mouthed the word "cute" to Prussia. He smirked.

Seychelles took her pen and doodled a pirate hat and eyepatch on England. Prussia 'pfft'-ed and added a sword to England's hand, including a crying France next to him.

They both laughed loudly enough to get glared at by England and Germany.

* * *

I don't know :D


	9. Visit

Prompt 9: Visit

Word Count: 266

* * *

Okay, so maybe Russia wanted that cupcake. That one cupcake that sat neatly on a petite China plate in all its delicious glory, displayed at the window of the cafe he often walked by when visiting America's house (without America knowing, of course).

Russia slid himself close to the window, inches away from that sweet, sweet pastry. It would become one with him if there wasn't that damned piece of glass in the. He could buy it. But he didn't want to. It would be like accepting help from your worst enemy, or marrying his sister. Russia shivered at the thought and shook his head, straightening himself out. He refused to buy it without making America cry first, "You'll become one with me soon..."

Just as he took his first step away from the cafe, the door rung open and out came walking America.  
"O-Oh, God...What're you doing here?!" he spouted with a mouthful of cookies.

"Just paying an old friend a visit," Russia smiled (creepily).

"Friend...right," America rolled his eyes.

"Da, you remember, don't you? Surely, you must remember..." he grinned smugly, giving off an aura of intimidation.

And yes, America, in fact, did remember. All those times Russia forced him to become one with, all that blood and strangling and--

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" America shrieked, clawing at his eyes.

"Hm? Is something wrong America?"

America ran away crying.

Russia looked over at the cupcake in the window with the intention of inhaling it in one bite, "Mine now~"

* * *

I was thinking about cupcakes.


	10. Sweet

Prompt 10: Sweet

Word Count: 133

* * *

"Have you gone cuckoo bananas?!"

"I'd like to think not."

"Wh-wh-- I don't even--" Switzerland stammered as his face turned bright red.

"You don't have to, I don't even understand myself. Consider it an impulsive action."

"B-but why--"

"I got some for your sister as well," Austria held another box adorned with a pink bow in his hand.

"Oh, thanks-- Wait, what's the catch!?"

"Pardon?"

"You want something in return right?!"

Austria sighed, "I don't want anything of the sort. This is a gift."

"A gift..."

"Yes," Austria handed him the two boxes.

Switzerland awkwardly held them in his hands, unable to look Austria straight in the eye.

"...Thank you."

Austria smiled, "You're welcome. Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

An early Valentine's Day present for you all~


End file.
